Owners and users of motorcycles, all terrain vehicles, snowmobiles, commonly called powersports vehicles and other special purpose vehicles such as golf carts and powered wheel chairs are frequently modified from their original equipment manufactured configuration to add a variety of accessories that enhance the vehicle capability and the operator's experience. These added accessories may be roughly divided into three categories: low power up to 2 amp or 20 watts, medium power of 2 to 5 amps or 20 to 60 watts and high power of 6 amps or 80 watts and greater. Examples of low power accessories may include navigation systems such as global positioning systems, cell phones, entertainment systems, radar detectors, intra-vehicle rider to passenger communication systems, inter-vehicle short range communication systems, personal digital assistants and small computers. Medium power accessories may include on-road auxiliary lighting and single articles of heated clothing. High power devices may include high intensity off-road lighting, external battery chargers and multiple articles of heated clothing
A search of available vehicle accessories shows that there exist many more types of low power accessories than medium or high power accessories. Moreover, low power accessories are commonly able to be easily removed from the vehicle for personal use. For example a cell phone is normally carried on the person but can be mounted in a quick detach cradle on a vehicle for hands-free use. High power accessories are more commonly attached more permanently on the vehicle. For example high power off road lights must be mounted rigidly to ensure proper beam aiming and require special purpose wiring capable of carrying high current.
In spite of the fact that most accessories fall into the low power category, the availability of compact low power connectors with convenient vehicle mounting methods with quick detach capability non-existent in the market.
The primary object of this invention is to provide the owners and users of powersports vehicles and specialty vehicles compact, lightweight, easy to install mounting methods that allow the utilization of compact low power connectors.